bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Magatta Keiryō
Magatta Keiryō (曲がった magatta keyrou; Jap Lit Translation, "Twisted Light,") is the wife and former superior to Yōen Keiryō in the Imperial Vanguard's 9th Company, losing both her love and her title to him after a vicious bout that had followed up from a disagreement of unknown origins. After losing her pride and rank, Magatta left her homeland in search of new purpose and meaning, with possible revenge lingering her mind. A century later, Magatta joins the Sennin Butai group aledged to support and ally with Sōsuke Aizen, the former Soul Reaper and General of the White War, orchestrated all by him. Appearance: Magatta's Full Appearance.jpg|Magatta's Appearance Magatta's Altenative Attire.jpg|Magatta's Suggestive Party-goer appearance Magatta retains the appearance of a beautiful, late 30's aged woman of refined aesthetic tastes and qualities upon her person, with even her combat attire seemingly vain and surprisingly alluring to most untrained or dispositioned average males. Having a well-shaped, curved body with a bountifully sized chest makes all the more reason why nearly every public area she passes through makes her a target of attraction and appeal. Due to her surprisingly aristocractic former life and current trend, this allows her to carry herself with poise, grace and self confidence bordering pride and assurance. With a porcelain, near perfect complexion that compliments her sheen, silver hair and contrasts nicely with her blood red lips, masquera laced eyes and green irises. With a mesh of violet tinted body mesh, with dark red, golden and white colorations collared around her neck and down her curved body. With a silver bracelet on her right hand while her left hand was outfitted with yellow rings with spiked needled along them, and similarly made golden vambrace and shoulder pauldron, showing off her rigorous warrior-like spirit. With golden rimmed boots and shin guards, she wears a sheathe for her double-edged Zanpakuto on her waist-line. Her second attire, on which she uses for her "party nights" is that of a v-lined silver furred laced that goes from around her neck and down to past her navel. Golden body enrapturing mingled with golden, sparkly attire that hugs her body in the most suggestive ways, Magatta has used this appearance for a few of her assassinations or murder heists in her career before joining the Sennin Butai. Personality: Magatta is a prideful, yet restrained individual, liking to play with people's emotions and hit their weakspots through verbal retorts and playful banter. Being a surprisingly patient, precise woman, Magatta has been seen as both a ruthless, cold-blooded killer but also as a hot-blooded witch, whom she preforms her wrathful gestures upon those she finds disgusting or revolting to herself. Having a bit of a sadistic streak she earned during her time as a Company Commander back in the Imperial Vanguard, Magatta retains this when she took up mercenary and assassination work and then further when she became a respected member of the Sennin Butai. Magatta's flirtatious appearance, attire, and personality all stems from her active sexual life during her younger days as a regular within the Imperial Vanguard, earning secrets and dirt upon many people through using both her wit and body to get her way. She was only ever outwitted and outmaneuvered physically by her husband, whom she holds a deep admiration and attraciton, despite the hot-blooded grudge of losing to him and resigning her command over to his personal care, promising sweet revenge when she returns. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: While nothing specifically is said or remembered of Magatta from those of the neighbouring spiritual lands of Aether, the Northern Ice regions, or even the infamous Tendan or the Seiretei Soul Society, Magatta hails from a land far to the south and east. With its government primarily in a warring power state similar to that of the Shogun dynasty, parallel to that of Japan's Feudal era. As one of a military similarly set up like the Seireitei's Gotei 13, the Imperial Vanguard is split into twelve known Companies designated under the Vanguard's namesake. Magatta was known as its 7th Vanguard Commander, holding a high prestige among the aristocracies within the Nobles and their Clans, as well as having significant wealth and prestige within the military. Only until her husband kept irating her of an unknown, and probably ironeous affair, Magatta proposed a duel to challenge both her authority and her point. In the end, it costed both her authority as a Commander but also her dignity and respect among the society and the Imperial Vanguard whom she devoted her life to. Swearing terrible vengeance, she left and signed herself off as a dangerous, powerful mercenary and hired tactician. It wasn't until one hundred years later that she met both Jigen and Sōsuke Aizen found her, and eventually proposed a better opportunity to life than merely mundane killing and poor contracts. After briefly demonstrating their abilities to her that they could achieve what they claim, Magatta became the second of the Sennin Butai as well as the first female to join its group and ally with Aizen. Powers/Abilities: Tremendous Spiritual Power: Magatta holds, as she did when she was a Company Commander of the Imperial Vanguard, an incredible amount of Spiritual Power, capable of causing an incredible chaotic dance of energy and spiritual pressure that can crack and distort the landscape around her. Having fluid control, as custom and expected of anyone so highly ranked and praised within the Imperial Vanguard, she became incredibly capable of utilizing it in minutely practical to unorthodoxical strategies against her opponents and in self recovery, even healing methods. One thing is for certain, Magatta's extensive training and honing of her substantial stores of spirit energy. : Mirages: While not a complete master of the illusionary arts, as her Zanpakutō powers do not stem in that realm, she's learned a few visually distortive tricks she can use as back-up plans or an initial scare to her opponents. By simply sifting her spirit energy into life-looking copies of either herself, objects, or familiar people, these interactive mute hard light copies are flawless by sight and spiritual pressure, but do not register in the other four natural senses. Zanjutsu Supremacy: Magatta had held one of the highest prestiged ranks and honors among the Imperial Vanguard for her incredible versatile style of swordsmanship, as well as her interchangeable, unorthodoxical tactics against her opponents. Able to hold her own against nearly any opponent she encounters, Magatta still stands to date unmatched in her abilities as a swordswoman and a combatant in general. Intermingling with spiritual energy and her natural physical adeptness, she can create devestatingly powerful attacks to high-sped and nearly unavoidable collisions with her blade against her target. Hakuda Practitioner: While not entirely versed within the arts of hand-to-hand combat, Magatta knows enough to deal with minor threats, as well as make grappling maneuvers and repelling counters within her style of swordsplay, but never truly relying on her fists alone. With remarkably fit physical aptitude, she can land solid, powered hits but can't take as much or move like most Hakuda-reliant fighters. Kidō Mastery: As a prestiged, capable warrior of the Imperial Vanguard, Magatta learned and honed her abilities within the Destructive & Binding Arts of Kidō. Having trained, studied, and meditated on a daily basis even to this day, Magatta excels in the arts of spellcasting, having near perfect control of her spells' integrity, power, and speed of deployment. She's even known to have some knowledge of the healing and barrier arts, making them useful when in prolonged combat as well as reinforcing her substantially protected Kidō Armor. *Sunarenge Shukkan (砂蓮華 出棺, suna renge shukkan; Translation, "Sand Lotus Flower Funeral Procession,"): A Kidō combining the elements of Binding and Destruction into a beautiful execution. By using the earth around the target (preferably loose gravel or sand) the earth is grounded up into loose particles to enclose around the prey. Tightly compressed using the caster's spirit energy, the next set of binding begins as binding energy roots, wrapping firmly enough to form a tree trunk-sized stem. Over top would be a full bloom desert rose, brimming with glowing red petals. After the petals are in full bloom the insides of the stem itself become intensified in temperature, boiling and searing the victim inside. Within a matter of seconds, the energy makeup of the entire prison will explode, becoming a pyre of fiery flames that will burn the inside to ashes or burn their flesh to crisp remains of what their dermal exterior used to be. *Shukuyū (祝融, shukuyuu; Translation, "Ancient Chinese god of Fire,"; Viz, "Spring god,"): A powerful Kidō that combines the elements of Binding and Destruction into a beautiful execution. Using medium "tagged" catalysts (such as her Zanpakutō shards) Magatta can usher forth a cage of fire around her nemesis that will shortly form a towering ethereal goddess of flames. Using fiery roots from the earth to bind the enemy still, the fire goddess will then proceed to lunge downwards, enrapturing its beautiful frame of searing tongues around the prey before creating a firebomb of magnanimous proportions. Hohō Mastery: As a competant and masterful high-ranked official within the Imperial Vanguard, Magatta trained vigorously and studiously within the refinement of her body's physical adeptness, maximizing it to the point where she could handle incredibly difficult and graceful maneuvers within the Hohō Arts. Utilizing Flash Step with ease now, Magatta can easily keep up with many renowned swift combatants and outrun lower-classed entities with a distinct ghostly aura. *Shinkirō (蜃気楼, shinkirou; Translation, "Mirage,"): A technique in where a single, faster-than-normal Shunpo is utilized, leaving a tangible Clone in its wake that can move and react to its surroundings. Visibly flawless and by spiritual sense it is undeniably identical to the original, this copy is capable of causing a momentary lapse in disorientation to the enemy/attack to the point a counterattack is possible. The only downside is those with heightened senses to the other four will be able to see through it, making it only a rudimentary distraction tactic. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Shitsuru '''(死蔓 shi tsuru; Jap Lit Translation, "Death Vine," or ''Viz ''Translation, "The Vine of Death,"): Shitsuru's sealed form is referenced in a design hybrid of a European craftsmanship with Asian aesthetic affects, giving it an iconic red split-bastard guard and hilt, with a brass pommel and base, with a short three foot long blade, which is usually sheathed on the scabbard attached to her waist posterior to her front. '''Shikai Form: When spoken the release command, "Strangle and Shred, Shitsuru," the blade immediately enacts its innate ability, discharging the multiple mechanical links that spawn upon activating its released form, elongating to lengths as short as ten meters to as long as fifty, making an incredibly versatile and fluidly graceful weapon with a wide array of physical advantages to its make. Shikai Passive Abilities: Shitsuru's abilities reside in a tactical advantage over most traditionally length-fixed weaponry. Because her contracted form of her Shikai is just as effective in combat than what it would be in a sealed form, this makes it an excellent fall-back when confronted with close quarter-style enemies. By surging her Spiritual Power along her blade it also heightens the blade's physical cutting power and integrity, even stringing Kidō energies along its length she's able to preform precise, and difficult spells in sync with her swordsmanship maneuvers. The speed at which she can draw her blade back in is also substantially impressive, as it would only take from any distance a minimum of two seconds for the blade to compact once again. Zokusei Nagasa (族生長さ zokusei nagasa; Jap Lit Translation, "Grow in Length,"): The title of the main ability for Shitsuru, this allows her blade to elongate to incredible lengths from as average of 10-12 meters, to even up to 50 meters, Magatta has known to have "Sniped" opponents with how long the distance is between her and her target, earning her the nickname by this basic trait within her Shikai as the, The Phantom Blade, especially among the Underworld. Unsan, Seishi Hari Renda (雲散, 生死針連打 unsan, seishi hari renda; Jap Lit Translation, "Scatter, Death Thorn Barrage,"): This ability can be activated before or after the Shikai's blade is contracted, allowing it as a surprise-method of attack, as well as a perfect executing move. Capable of being as destructive as miniature missiles with enough spiritually-laced explosive yield, or can alter the flow, direction, and speed of her blade fragments towards her designated target(s) with variable speeds, velocity, and penetrative power. Zassō Sodachi (雑草育ち zassou sodachi; Jap Lit Translation, "Weed Growth."): This ability references to Magatta's power to indefinitely restore her Shikai's blade(s), no matter how many times her opponents destroy, crack, or absorb them, she can create them over and over again, similar in concept to how if you pull one weed, more will follow in its place. Bankai Shitsuru Senzai (死蔓前栽, shitsuru senzai; Translation, "Death Vine Garden,"): When released, Magatta and her Zanpakutō undergo a visible transformation. Body becomes endowed with a leaven skin tight bodysuit, colorized in emerald that turns into vines that slither around her neck up into her hair, creating a crown of roots. Her waistline exihibits a skirt of lily petals colored in pink, flowing over emrald-black fatigue leggings bound in further vines that end in high-heel root-bared shoes. While her own Zanpakutō seemingly disappears from her grip, both set of thorn-nail bound hands can create "sappling blades" that can produce any number of variable designed weapons. The flower "throne" of sorts is more or less aesthetic, as she has free reign to create metallic and organic flora constructs using her own Spiritual Power. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Sennin Butai Category:Sōsuke Aizen (Mangetso20)